Forget me not
by siriuslight
Summary: "Juvia takkan sering mengucapkannya... Jadi kuharap kau ingat-ingat yang satu ini.. Aku mencintaimu." / Spoiled for chapter 499


**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning : OOC and typo(s)**

 **Pair : Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Loxar**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfy, Angst, Romance**

 **Forget me not**

 _"Karna hidup Juvia, akan selalu jadi milikmu..."_

Manik biru tua itu terdiam, menatap kosong pada deburan ombak yang menabraki karang tempatnya berdiri. Kedua tangan kekarnya terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya. Sesekali, ia menarik nafas panjang -lalu menghembuskannya. Mencoba mengeluarkan segala rasa penat yang sekan membekap dadanya. Membuat sesak semakin terasa di setiap nafas yang ia tarik.

Permatanya bergerak terangkat. Menatap langit biru yang tak lagi bersinar secerah dulu. Tak ada awan gelap, tapi warna yang terpantul di matanya terasa abu.

Ya, sama seperti yang ia rasakan kali ini.

Perlahan tangannya terangkat ke arah yang sama di mana sinar mentari bersinar menembus cakrawala. Ia biarkan angin laut berhembus kencang menerbangkan rambut raven dan tubuhnya.

Tap.

 _Apa di sana ia akan menemukannya?_

 _di balik langit biru cerah yang menyalurkan sinar mentari?_

Tap. Ia terus melangkah, tak peduli pada kenyataan bahwa kini kedua kakinya telah berada di ujung batas jurang.

 _Apa di sana ia akan menemukannya?_

 _Di dalam laut biru kelam yang bergerak menembus karang?_

Tap. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, sekali lagi menatap dalam laut yang berada belasan meter di bawahnya. Karang-karang bersiteguh dengan ombak, membuat suara gemuruh terdengar makin nyata memantul ke dalam gendang telinganya.

 _Apa di sana ia akan menemukannya?_

 _Menemukan senyum secerah matahari dan suara lembut bagai ombak samudra?_

Ia mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. Tanpa ragu, salah satu kakinya terangkat, melompat menuju jurang yang berada di bawahnya.

 _Apa di sana, ia akan menemukan Juvia?_

.

.

.

.

 _"-Sama... Gray-sama?"_

 _Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan. Membiarkan cahaya matahari yang menyelusup di antara dedaunan masuk ke dalam matanya._

 _"Gray-sama, ayo bangun."_

 _Telinganya berdengung pelan, mendapati suara familiar yang terdengar lembut menyapanya._

 _"Masuk dan tidurlah di dalam rumah kalau kau lelah."_

 _Perlahan, ia mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Kedua matanya bergerak mencari sosok pemilik suara lembut itu._

 _"Kau pasti sudah lama tertidur." Lanjut suara manis itu lagi. Gray terbangun, Menatap ke sisi kanan dan kini mendapati seorang gadis bersurai biru tengah berjongkok dengan senyum lebar tepat di sampingnya. "Juvia sudah hampir sejam mencari dan meneriaki namamu." Lanjut gadis itu._

 _"Juvia-" Ia tertegun, menatap gadis itu tak percaya._

 _"Ada apa?" Kedua alis Juvia terangkat, masih dengan senyum yang sama menatapnya._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya kemudian._

 _"Maksud, Gray-sama?" Juvia lalu mendengus pelan. "Kau terlalu lama berlatih. Lihat Pikiran Gray-sama jadi kacau begitu..." Lanjut gadis itu._

 _Juvia menyelipkan helaian birunya di balik telinga, perlahan mengangkat pelan tubuhnya lalu menyogohkan sebelah tangannya tepat di hadapan Gray._

 _"Juvia takkan pulang, tidak tanpa Gray-sama." Gadis itu tersenyum lembut menatap dalam manik Gray._

 _Perlahan tangan Gray terangkat, meraih tangan lembut Juvia dan menggenggamnya erat._

 _"Jadi ayo kita pulang bersama, Gray-sama..."_

"-Ray! Gray!"

Seketika kedua mata Gray terbuka lebar. Mendapati dinding putih yang ada tepat di atasnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, Air mata serasa menggenangi kedua kelopak matanya. Kedua bibirnya terbuka, mencoba menyuarakan sesuatu namun otaknya pun tak mampu memproses kalimat apa yang harus ia ucapkan.

Kenapa?

Apa yang terjadi?

Kenapa bisa begini?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Di mana Juvia?

"Apa kau gila!?" Teriakan Erza cukup untuk mengumpulkan segala kesadaran yang sempat meninggalkannya. Manik biru tuanya bergerak mengelilingi ruangan mendapati beberapa temannya tengah berdiri menatap dirinya dengan pandangan entah apa, ia sendiri tak peduli untuk mengartikannya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Lanjut gadis bersurai merah itu lagi.

Namun Gray hanya terdiam, menatap kosong manik milik Erza. Selagi pikirannya kembali melayang pada mimpinya barusan.

Bukankah Juvia masih hidup? Bukankah barusan gadis itu menggenggam tangannya dan mengajaknya pulang?

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Suara gemetar Erza kembali menarik perhatiannya. Ia dapati gadis itu tengah meremas kencang bahunya dan menatap dalam manik birunya. "Apa- apa kau mencoba untuk bunuh diri?" Tanya Erza ragu.

"Tidak." Jawab Gray jujur. Kepalanya bergerak, menatap ke arah jendela yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Dari situ, Pemuda raven itu dapat melihat pantulan lurus cahaya matahari senja yang seakan bergerak mencapai bibir pantai. "Aku tidak mencoba untuk bunuh diri." Lanjut Gray pelan.

"..." Teman-temannya hanya terdiam. Mencoba mendengarkan kalimat apa yang akan pemuda itu ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Aku hanya berfikir... Mungkin saja aku bisa menemukannya." Seketika semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut tertegun, tahu benar siapa yang Gray maksud. "Kalau dia tak ada di guild, Mungkin dia ada di fairy hills. Tapi kamarnya kosong..." Gray menarik nafas dalam "Lalu aku berfikir kalau mungkin saja dia sedang keluar menjalankan misi, Tapi aku baru sadar kalau Gajeel ada di sini, Dia takkan pergi tanpa Gajeel."

"Gray..." Suara Lucy kini gantian terdengar, kedua manik coklatnya berkilat oleh air mata. "Juvia-"

"Tapi dia tak kembali juga. Lalu aku teringat kalau Ju- dia sangat menyukai laut. Jadi mungkin, dia ada di sana." Kini gantian suaranya yang terdengar bergetar. Ia juga rasakan cairan panas yang mulai membanjiri matanya. "Makanya aku pergi, Makanya aku melompat dengan harapan ia akan ada di sana... Memanggil namaku." Gray mulai terisak. Persetan dengan harga diri yang melarangnya untuk menangis di hadapan yang lain.

"Tapi kosong. Juvia tak ada di sana..." Dan dengan kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan, tangis menyedihkannya pecah. membiarkan Erza mendekapnya dan membiarkan air mata kembali berjatuhan di kedua pipinya.

Kalau tau akan sakit begini, Harusnya ia tak perlu mencintai Juvia sedalam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Kau tahu, Gray-sama..."_

 _Gray menggerakkan leher dan kepalanya ke sisi Kiri, mendapati Juvia yang kini dengan wajah cemberutnya tengah memunguti helai demi helai pakaian yang ia jatuhkan._

 _Lucu, pikir Gray._

 _"Kau harus berhenti melempar bajumu di sembarang tempat." Gadis bersurai biru itu bergerak meraih keranjang pakaian yang sempat ia taruh di ujung ruangan. "Uang kita- maksudku uang yang kau hasilkan hanya habis untuk membeli pakaian baru!" Juvia menghembuskan nafas pelan._

 _"Juvia juga takkan selalu ada untuk memunguti pakaianmu." Lanjut gadis itu sambil berlalu menuju dapur._

 _Gray terdiam, menatap sosok Juvia yang hilang di balik dinding. Pemuda raven itu masih dapat mendengar jelas ocehan gadisnya- maksudnya, ocehan Juvia mengenai kebiasaan buruknya. Dengan cepat, Gray bangkit dari sofa dan menyusul Juvia menuju dapur. Kini, ia dapati gadis itu tengah sibuk memotong sayuran untuk makan malam mereka._

 _"Kau marah, Juvia?" Tanyanya pelan sambil menyadarkan punggung tegapnya di daun pintu._

 _"Tidak." Juvia menjawabnya singkat, masih memunggunginya dan sibuk dengan pisau yang gadis itu gunakan untuk memotong sayuran._

 _Suara tabrakan pisau dengan papan pemotong menjadi satu satunya harmoni yang mengisi ruangan itu kemudian._

 _"Haa..." Gray menghembuskan nafas dan memejamkan matanya sebentar. Ia langkahkan kakinya kemudian mendekati Juvia dan lalu berdiri tepat di belakang gadis itu. "Baiklah..."_

 _"Aku minta maaf." Ucap Gray tepat di telinga Juvia. Membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak kaget akan jarak yang begitu tipis ada di antara keduanya._

 _Namun sedetik kemudian, Kedua bibir gadis itu kembali tertekuk. "Bukan begitu..."_

 _Gray memundurkan kembali kepalanya, hanya diam. Lantas ia bergerak, menempati tubuhnya untuk bersandar pada meja tepat di samping Juvia._

 _"Juvia tahu kalau Gray-sama pasti kesal mendengarkan ocehan yang sama tapi, Juvia pun begitu. Maksud Juvia- Juvia bukannya mau menggurui tapi, Tidak semua orang mau memungut pakaian yang Gray-sama jatuhkan." Juvia terdiam sejenak. Kini kepalanya ikut bergerak menatap Gray yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. "Suatu saat Gray-sama pasti mengerti akan lebih baik untuk menyimpan uangnya daripada terus-terusan digunakan untuk membeli pakaian."_

 _"Istrimu nanti pasti juga akan kesal pada hal yang sama."_

 _Gray terdiam, kini mendapati Juvia yang kembali sibuk memotong sayuran di atas papan pemotong._

 _Manik biru tuanya menatap sosok Juvia dalam diam. Memperhatikan helaian biru gadis itu yang bergerak bahkan setiap kali Juvia menghembuskan nafas. Mendapati kulit porcelain gadis itu yang akan memunculkan titik merah di pipinya kala gadis itu kedinginan._

 _Semua hal kecil yang perlahan ia catat dalam memori otaknya._

 _Seketika Gray tersenyum tipis, mendengus pelan menarik perhatian Juvia._

 _"Kalau begitu, sampai aku menemukan 'istriku' nanti..." Juvia menengok ke arahnya, menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Tetaplah di sini dan jangan lupa mengingatkanku untuk-"_

 _Gantian Juvia yang mendengus geli, "Berjaga untuk-" Ralat Juvia._

 _"-Memunguti pakaianku." Gray terus melanjutkan kalimatnya, mengabaikan ucapan Juvia. Bibir pemuda itu mengulum senyum. "Jadi aku tak perlu membuang-buang uangku lagi."_

 _"Gray-sama berfikir untuk menjadikan Juvia sebagai budaknya?" Juvia membalasnya cepat. Kedua alis gadis itu berkerut kesal._

 _"Kau terlihat terlalu bahagia untuk disebut sebagai budak yang terpaksa kerja rodi padaku." Goda Gray kemudian._

 _Hingga kemudian, kemenangan serasa ia dapatkan begitu dirinya menagkap kedua pipi Juvia yang memerah, menandakan bahwa gadis itu tak dapat mengelak ucapannya._

 _Gray kembali menahan tawanya, mendapati ekspresi lucu Juvia yang cukup untuk membuatnya ingin membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, mengeratkan kedua lengannya erat, menciumnya hingga gadis itu sulit bernaf-_

 _Tunggu._

 _Apa yang ia pikirkan?_

 _Dengan cepat Gray melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Juvia. "A-aku ke depan sebentar." Ucapnya tergagap. "Ada yang kau ingin titipkan padaku?"_

 _"Jangan lupa sekalian mengambil pakaianmu yang masih terjemur, Gray-sama." Perintah Juvia kembali sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. "Nanti kalau sudah letakkan saja di kamar, biar Juvia lipat." Lanjut gadis itu._

 _Bukannya menjawab, Gray malah kembali terdiam menatap sosok Juvia dari belakang._

 _Sosok yang entah sejak kapan selalu ia perhatikan. kala gadis itu Bergerak, Bicara, Tersenyum, Tertawa..._

 _Dengan segala ekspresi yang gadis itu ciptakan yang cukup untuk membuat dadanya yang biasa terasa dingin dan sesak menjadi begitu hangat._

 _Begitu tahu kalau gadis itu ada di dekatnya, dengannya._

 _"Kau tau Juvia," Gray kembali tersenyum menarik perhatian Juvia. "Kupikir tak masalah bila aku terus menjatuhkan pakaianku ke sembarang tempat nanti." Kini gantian Juvia yang terdiam menatapnya bingung._

 _"Aku pasti akan diceramahi istriku terus nanti. Tapi tak peduli seberapa kesalnya dia... Dia pasti akan terus mengurusi semuanya." Gray tersenyum lebar membalikkan tubuhnya, Bersiap melangkah keluar._

 _"Sama seperti yang terus kau lakukan selama ini. Terimakasih."_

.

.

.

Gray terdiam. Menatap kosong pada gelas yang ada di hadapannya. Heningnya hembusan angin yang masuk dari bingkai jendela menjadi satu satunya pengisi keheningan yang memenuhi tempatnya berada saat ini.

Permata birunya tak bergerak, tergenang cairan bening yang kini mulai membanjiri kelopak matanya.

Bukan ini yang ia harapkan saat kembali.

Bukan kursi kosong yang tergeletak begitu saja di hadapannya.

Bukan derit pintu yang bergerak terdorong angin tepat di belakangnya.

Bukan tetes air yang menggema di wastafel yang ada di sampingnya.

Atau suara hembusan angin yang terasa begitu kosong bertiup di atasnya.

Bukan. Gray kemari bukan dengan harap hanya terdiam di meja makan dengan gelas kosong yang berada di atas meja.

Gelas kosong karna kini, tak ada lagi gadis yang mau menuanginya air kala ia merasa haus.

Bangku di hadapannya kosong.

Begitu pun dengan hatinya.

Rumah ini kini terasa sunyi.

Begitu pun dengan hidupnya.

Gray kembali menarik nafas panjang, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari itu. Matanya bergerak menatap pintu kayu yang berada tak jauh di sisI kiri.

Mungkin gadis itu ada di sana, tertidur pulas menunggunya untuk segera pulang.

 _Krieet_ -

Suara kenop pintu seketika membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia dapati gagang pintu milik kamar Juvia _dulu_ kini bergerak berputar, menandakan adanya seseorang yang berusaha membuka pintu tersebut dari dalam. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Gray segera bangkit dari kursi dan setengah berlari mendekati pintu tersebut, Menggenggam kenop pintunya erat.

Senyum yang lama hilang di bibirnya kini menggantung kembali. Kedua maniknya berkilat penuh kebahagiaan.

Mungkin memang benar gadis itu ada di dalam. Masih terus menunggunya sama seperti dulu.

 _Cklek_ -

"Juvia-"

"Gray?"

Seketika, senyum lebar itu musnah.

Begitu mendapati bahwa bukan Juvia yang ada di balik pintu ini.

"Kau tak apa?" Lanjut seseorang yang ia asumsikan sebagai Juvia tadi. "Ada apa?"

Gray hanya terdiam, melepas genggamannya dari gagang pintu dan kini menatap pemuda berambut merah muda yang ada tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kalian laku- Maksudku, sejak kapan kalian masuk ke dalam?" Tanya Gray pelan.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu. Lucy sudah mencoba bertanya padamu apa kami boleh masuk atau Tidak." Natsu Seketika menjelaskan, dagunya menunjuk ke arah Lucy yang kini sibuk memandangi sesuatu yang Ada di tangannya. "Tapi kau tak menjawab." Lanjut Natsu berharap dirinya takkan marah.

"Apa itu Lucy?" Mengabaikan ucapan Natsu, Gray melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Lucy yang sedari tadi memunggunginya. "Apa yang kau li-"

Kembali Gray terdiam. Mendapati sehelai Kain -Tidak, lebih tepatnya syal yang kini menggantung di kedua tangan Lucy. Syal biru yang manyimpan begitu banyak arti di dalamnya.

"I-ini... aku menemukannya di bawah bantal." Terang Lucy. "Masih terlipat rapi dan bersih, jadi aku penasaran..." Lanjutnya. "Apa.. Apa ini milik Juvia?" Tanya Lucy ragu.

"Bukan..." Gray menarik syal itu dari tangan Lucy. Menatap kain bewarna biru itu dalam, seakan mencari kenangan yang tersisa pada setiap rajutannya. "Ini syal milikku..." Gray meneguk ludahnya. "Yang Juvia buatkan."

"Dan aku tinggalkan saat aku pergi dulu." Gray mengeratkan genggamannya selagi Kedua sahabatnya hanya bisa menatapnya pilu. "Kenapa ia masih menyimpannya?" Ia dekatkan syal itu ke wajahnya, berharap sekali lagi, ia dapat mengirup aroma Juvia yang mungkin saja masih tertinggal di sana.

Padahal dirinya sudah meninggalkan Juvia begitu saja.

Menggantungkan harapan yang Juvia rela ia berikan untuk dirinya genggam.

Mungkin kepergian gadis itu memang balasan yang tepat atas semua kebodohan yang ia lakukan sampai saat ini.

Tapi Bukan kah nyawa Juvia jauh lebih berharga dari ini semua?

"Gray..." Suara Lucy terdengar lembut selagi tangan hangat gadis itu menyentuh bahunya. "Sudah."

"Ini bukan kesalahanmu." Kini gantian ia mendengar suara Natsu yang menggema diantara isakannya. "Juvia memilih untuk melindungimu..."

 _Karna gadis itu memilih untuk melindunginya..._

"Dia akan terus menyayangimu, Gray." Lanjut Lucy lagi.

 _Karna gadis itu memutuskan untuk menyayanginya..._

"Kau tak sendirian."

Kini Juvia malah mati dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Tanpa ia sempat mengucapkan jawaban yang ia janjikan.

 _"Gray-sama..."_

 _"Hn."_

 _"Gray-sama?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Gray-sama!"_

Srek-

Buk-

 _"Kya."_

 _Juvia berteriak pelan, menabrak tubuh Gray yang sedari tadi berjalan di hadapannya kini berhenti seketika._

 _"Ada apa?" Tanya Gray kesal. "Kau terus terusan memanggil namaku tanpa mengatakan apapun." Tangan Gray terangkat, Menahan Juvia yang hampir saja terjatuh. Sebelah tangannya ia rangkulkan pada pinggang gadis yang kini hanya tersenyum lebar di hadapannya._

 _"Tidak Ada apa-apa..." Jawab Juvia tertawa pelan. "Hanya ingin memanggil nama Gray-sama... berkali-kali." Jawab gadis itu tak masuk akal._

 _Gray memutar bola matanya. Tak mengerti pada tingkah Juvia yang terkadang -ralat, seringkali tak masuk akal._

 _"Lalu kalau sudah memanggilku berkali Kali kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi tanpa sadar masih merangkulkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang gadis bersulai biru tersebut._

 _"Juvia senang." Gadis itu kembali tersenyum manis. Beberapa helai rambutnya terangkat menari nari diantara angin hutan yang bertiup._

 _"Alasanmu bodoh, Juvia." Gray tertawa pelan, melepaskan rangkulannya pada Juvia. Kemudian, ia membalikkan badannya membelakangi Juvia lagi, bersiap melangkah melanjutkan perjalanan mereka._

 _"Gray-sama." Juvia kembali memanggil dirinya._

 _"Apa lagi?" Lanjut Gray masih terus melangkah selagi Juvia setengah berlari mengekor di belakangnya._

 _"Gray-sama kau pelupa. Jadi Juvia ingin kau ingat-ingat suaranya, ya." Juvia kini berhasil menyusul untuk melangkah tepat di sampingnya. "Jadi Juvia akan terus memanggil nama Gray-sama berkali kali." Lanjut Juvia kembali tersenyum lebar._

 _"Bukan begitu cara kerjanya." Gray membantahnya lembut. "Aku bukan pelupa, aku ingat segala hal bahkan menyebalkan sekalipun yang kau ucapkan." Sebelah bibir Gray terangkat menatap Juvia yang kini menggembungkan Kedua pipinya._

 _"Heh." Juvia mendengus. menatap Gray yang kini tengah tersenyum kecil menatap jalan di hadapannya mereka. Seketika, senyum lembut mengukir di bibir ranumnya. Perlahan jemari lentiknya bergerak menggenggam jemari kekar milik pemuda yang selalu mengisi hatinya ini._

 _"Gray-sama," Gray tak menengok. "Juvia takkan sering mengucapkannya... Jadi kuharap kau ingat-ingat yang satu ini." Gray menengok ke arahnya kemudian. Pemata biru langit dan gelap samudra mereka bertemu kemudian._

 _"Aku mencintaimu."_

Dan teruslah mengingatnya sekalipun aku tak lagi di sisimu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Forget-me-not** flower : _Pure Love, Memories, ' Don't forget me'._

Phew-

I'm back. Who is still remember me?

Saya cuma mau mencurahkan isi hati akan Beberapa chapter FT yang belakangan ini menguras isi hati Gruvia fans sampe gak ada lagi tears yg tersisa. And finally, muncullah ide Angst yang aeperti biasa into, saya tulis.

Hahaha.. BTW Since I'm going to celebrate my 3rd years as an author. Saya planning utk Lanjut nulis Snowflake lagi Dan published tepat ditanggal ultah akun saya ini. Jdi siap siap dengan segala kemungkinan juga kalo saya bakal nulis Beberapa one shot sample akhir bulan INI... and hopefully seterusnya.

I would really appreciate your review about my stories and your interest regarding Snow lake,

If you don't mind, Pls kindly leave the review below 3

And I'd love to receive any inbox if you'd like to talk about our loveliest Gruvia 3


End file.
